The New Kid
by Hyper Chicka
Summary: *slight yaoi* A new student at Garden shows up and has some strange connection to Squall and Zell. Who is she?Takes place about a year after Ultimecia
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any other Final Fantasy, but I do own my character Emily. Everything else belongs to Squaresoft (lucky dogs…)  
  
This is my first fic so have pity ok?  
  
Chapter 1- Beginning  
  
The girl quickly walked through the halls of Balamb Garden, not stopping to look at any of the other students. Her mid-length brown hair, streaked with bright blonde chunks, swept back and forth of her face as her black boots clunked along the dormitory corridor. Just about 15, she was so nervous about being in this huge building. She wore blue denim Capri's and bright red shirt that accented her hair. She pulled a tight red baseball cap over her eyes. She took the list out of her pocket and checked it. " Zell Dincht and Squall Leonheart, Room 114."  
  
She took a deep breath as she stopped in font of their door. "This is it", she thought, " no turning back now."  
  
Squall sat up wearily and looked at the clock. He groaned and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up. He stuck his head under the tap and ran the cold water over his hair, letting the chill of the water help rejuvenate him. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and walked to the closet, stooping a minute over the bed he and Zell shared. "Get up hon." Squall whispered to the lump under the blankets, named Zell. Zell groaned and Squall laughed, pulling the blankets off of his head. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked back to the closet. Picking out his outfit was easy. Black leather pants, white shirt and his trademark fur trimmed jacket. He slipped his Griever necklace around his neck as he heard a light knock at the door. He opened it and saw a young girl. "Can I help you?" he asked. She opened her mouth but then it immediately hung open as she saw a half naked Zell stumble sleepily to the bathroom.  
  
"Uh…is this a bad time?" she asked. Squall shook his head and gestured her inside. She sat rigidly on the chair next to Squall's desk, her eyes slowly taking in everything in the room. He looked at her and asked her, "What was it you wanted anyway?"  
  
Her eyes snapped back to Squall and said "You're Commander Leonheart, right?" He nodded his head and she continued. "Well I want to apply to be in Balamb Garden. I want to be a SeeD, sir." Squall's eyebrow arched. "Now why would you want to do that? No one's joined Garden in the last year, everyone's too afraid Ultimecia will come back. So what makes you different?" This was in fact true, Garden was pretty empty, most of the teenagers that were supposed to join Garden had either ran off to join the Galbadian Army or had settled down in Fisherman's Village. The girl looked up and Squall. "Well…because I want to be like you, sir. You and all the heroes of the Sorceress War." She went a bright shade of pink and pulled the baseball cap over her face. The corners of Squall's mouth turned up and then he asked her, "Do you have an application?"  
  
She jumped out of her chair and rummaged through her pockets, pulling out a very wrinkled piece of paper. She handed it to him quickly. His eyes scanned over the paper as he slowly read out her resume. "Combat skills…good…. experience in gun blades, and driving…. excellent." He folded up the paper and put in his pocket. " It looks like you just might get in, Miss…" He pulled out the paper and looked at her name. "Shipman?" She nodded and smiled. "So you mean I'm in?" Squall brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at her. "It's almost a sure thing." She squealed and threw her arms around his waist. He looked down awkwardly, as Zell walked out of the bathroom, now his usual peppy, clothed self. He looked at them and shook his head. "You trying to steal my boyfriend?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice. The girl turned bright red and muttered something that sounded like "Sorry", releasing Squall from her grip. Zell laughed, rubbing his hand on his pants and sticking it in front of her. "Zell Dincht. Nice to meet ya!" She took his hand and shook it energetically. "I'm Emily." She said and flashed him a smile.  
  
Okay I know this was short, but in the next chapter I'll get to how she's connected to Squall and Zell! Promise! 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2- Confrontation  
  
Selphie and Quistis sat in the cafeteria boredly watching Zell eat hot dogs. As he shoved his 5th helping of the famous Balamb Garden hot dogs into his mouth, Selphie turned to him and asked, "Where's Squall?" Zell swallowed quickly and said "He's gone to see Headmaster Cid about the new student. I met her this morning, she seems pretty nice." Then he went back to his meal. Selphie's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "A new student? Tee-hee! I can teach her everything I know about Garden!" She chattered excitedly. "That won't take long," said Quistis. Selphie stuck out her tongue at her and then spotted Irvine walking into the cafeteria. "IRVY!!" Selphie cried, almost tackling him as he walked towards them. "Hey there Sefie." Said Irvine casually, as if he was used to being bombarded by small girls with pixie haircuts all the time. He sat down and grabbed one of Zell's hot dogs and shoved it in his mouth. "Hey!" Zell cried, and a few pieces of chewed up hot dog flew out of his mouth and into Quistis' hair. Quistis screamed and jumped up, knocking over the entire tray of hot dogs. The chaos continued as Zell attempted to eat the pieces of hot dog out of Quistis' hair, much to her dislike, as Squall and Emily entered the cafeteria. Emily's eyes widened as she saw the commotion and hid behind Squall. Everyone settled down as Squall came into view, as they all sat cheerfully greeted their leader.  
  
"Hiya Squally!"  
  
"What's up Squall?  
  
Morning Squall."  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
Squall waved to them all and took a seat next to Zell, kissing him softly on the cheek. Emily quickly sat next to Selphie. Big mistake. Selphie almost exploded as she looked at her. "OH MY GOSH!!" screamed Selphie. "Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmitt!! It's sooo cool to finally meet you! You're going to have so much fun here! Tee-hee!" She said this all in one breath and Emily just sat there, wide-eyed, staring at the explosive young SeeD.  
  
Selphie jumped up and grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria saying something about giving her a tour of the Quad. "SQUALL!! HELP MEE!!" screamed Emily, as she was dragged away. Quistis sighed and shook her head. Irvine turned to Squall. "So who is this new chick anyway?" he asked. " I'm not really sure. She just turned up out of nowhere; she said she doesn't remember where she came from. She talked to Cid, she might have told him something, I don't know. He seemed pretty shocked anyway." Zell laughed. "She seems to have a crush on you too, Squall!" Squall snorted. Quistis looked off into space. She had to find out what Emily had told Cid. (It's her nature as a teacher! ^^)  
  
Seifer Almasy strutted through the halls of Garden, acting every bit the jackass he was. He'd patrol the halls, looking for someone to bust because of running in the halls, unorderly conduct was not acceptable to Seifer. He especially hated Squall and Zell. "Those fucking faggots." He thought to himself. Why were they so accepted? He hated the fact that everybody loved them, they way they just…acted. Seifer Almasy was a homophobic. He had heard from Fujin that there was a new student at Garden. And a friend of the fags at that. He walked to the Quad and saw her and Selphie talking about something. He walked up to her and slammed his fist into the wall near her head. Emily cried out in surprise, covering her head with her arms. "Listen girlie," Seifer snarled. " I don't care if you're new, but if you're a friend of those two fags…." Emily's head cocked to the side quizzically, as if to ask whom he was talking about. " You know who I'm talking about you little bitch. Squall and Zell. And if I ever consider you a friend of those fruits, you're in deep shit." He pushed Selphie against the wall and walked off.  
  
************************************************************************Okay , I know I didn't say why she was connected to Zelly and Squall but I'll get to it soon! I'll get Rinoa in there too! 


End file.
